1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to controlling photographing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for guiding a user with a suitable composition of an image to be captured, and a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographer may choose a composition, i.e., how to organize compositions on a screen. In order to form a suitable composition, a screen organization may be synthetically considered, such as a line, a shape, a hue, brightness, texture, weight on a main subject and peripheral elements, a distance, a direction, and a motion status.
As disclosed in JP 2007-174548, when a user selects a scene to be photographed in a scene mode, a main subject is determined according to the selected scene. An outline of the determined main subject is extracted and compared with data stored in a composition database, thereby guiding the user via a display device on a location to change the main subject based on information in the composition database.
In such a technology of guiding a user with a suitable composition, the user selects a scene, and thus changes a mode. Specifically, when the user immediately captures an image without changing a current mode that is different from a current photographing circumstance, a wrong subject may be recognized as a main subject. In this case, the user has to change the current mode, and thus may miss a photographing moment. Also, since a composition is set only based on the main subject, a suitable composition may be difficult to be set when there are a plurality of subjects.